


232. Warpaint

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And Lexa's too, Clarke in warpaint is just too much for my poor little heart, F/F, No one can resist her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is stubborn, but Clarke even more so. She won't allow Lexa to coddle her or keep her away from conflicts in order to keep her 'safe'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	232. Warpaint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



Lexa's fingers were sure and steady as she drew them across Clarke's face, the whole first digit of them covered in black paint. Her brow was furrowed, though, and emotions fought in her eyes. They were together in their room, preparing for war council, and that allowed her to speak what she wouldn't let herself utter elsewhere.

"I don't want you to come with me on this, Clarke. I am the Commander, I can do this with Indra and Titus. There isn't any need for you to be there too."

Clarke didn't open her eyes, kept leaning ever so slightly against Lexa's touch. "Having the ambassador of the sky people with you is a sign of your strength, and that we will stand with you. We are still an unknown to most grounders, but I know for a fact that there are a plethora of stories. There is also the matter of me being Wanheda, don't forget that. You'll have the power of death standing behind you; that will make your position even stronger."

Lexa hesitated, and her fingers stopped right above Clarke's left temple. She was silent long enough that Clarke opened one curious eye.

"I know. I know that," Lexa mumbled through barely moving lips. "Your presence would greatly benefit me, that is true, but you aren't actually needed. I am certain that just me is enough. Having you there would put you in danger, in unneeded danger, and I don't want that. Clarke." Her gaze was heavy, and Clarke shivered beneath it. "I swore fealty to you, that I would keep you and your people safe. That means not putting you in danger unless absolutely necessary."

Clarke reached up and took ahold of Lexa's hand, gently moving it to her mouth and kissing the knuckles. "If you were to keep me safe at all times you'd have to lock me inside the tower, and even then we both know assassins could get in here. I'm always in danger; I'm Wanheda, remember? Isn't it better to keep me close instead? That way you won't have to worry about me as much, which I know you do," she said and grinned.

That brought a small smile to Lexa's lips, and she leaned forward to tenderly press her lips against Clarke's. "You're right, as you so often are," she murmured. When she leaned back the storm of emotions in her eyes had passed. "Are you ready then?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."


End file.
